


[Script Offer][F4M] Enjoying Some R&R on a Space Cruiser

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Halo Lore, Post-Game: Halo 3, Science Fiction, Size Difference, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Halo][Sci-Fi][GFE][Tomboy][Fdom][Msub][Size Difference][Taller Woman][Suspended Congress][Creampie][One L-Bomb][Nerdgasm 2020]
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] Enjoying Some R&R on a Space Cruiser

NOTE: Because of the setting, I have some suggested sound effects to offer performers. They are named according to the sound effects noted in this script. You can download them using the link below, and you are more than welcome to use your own instead! All sound effects were obtained from http://www.freesound.org.

https://drive.google.com/open?id=11B4TlIgaivuKYYA2Bs3Z5mgS8jWWsThZ

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Multiple SPARTAN-II supersoldiers survived the Human-Covenant War, and wasted no time assisting in the continued defense of the human race. One of them currently serves aboard a UNSC cruiser with her boyfriend, a technician. A rare break in their duties has happened today, and so the two resolve to meet while they still have the chance...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a SPARTAN-II with a pretty mellow personality. She cares deeply for her boyfriend, but sometimes has trouble "turning off" the part of herself that's meant to fight and die at a moment's notice.

A few terms from the Halo universe are used in this script. Here is a list of what they are and how they're pronounced:

SPARTANS [spar-tins]: SPARTANS are genetically and cybernetically-enhanced supersoldiers that take part in classified and extremely dangerous combat operations. The program has gone through 4 iterations so far, with the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-IV programs arguably being the most successful.

MJOLNIR [m-yoll-neer]: The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor is a combat exoskeleton that SPARTANS wear most of the time. It boosts the SPARTAN's already-enhanced strength, supports an onboard AI system, uses an energy shield to deflect projectiles, and much more.

UNSC: United Nations Space Command. It is a military agency that defends space colonies and acts as humanity's government during times of interplanetary war.

[setting is the SPARTAN's quarters aboard the cruiser; the listener is about to enter]

SFX [door opening]

Come on in, babe.

SFX [typing on a keyboard]

One sec, I'm almost done with this email.

SFX [more typing]

Okay, encryption's done...SFX [confirmation sound]...and the message is away.

[short pause] Oh, it was nothing major. Just a request for some extra equipment.

Obviously they won't deny a SPARTAN, but I still have to go through the motions like everyone else.

It's so annoying...things were much easier during the war. I could just look at someone, say "I need a weapon", and there ya go! Free rocket launcher.

No filling out requisition forms or any of that stuff. The chain of command takes FOREVER to get anything done!

[sigh] I don't miss all of the death and suffering, though. I mean sure, I was built for it, but seeing people die from plasma burns or shrapnel is never fun.

The other SPARTAN-II's, they're like family to me. And seeing some of them die...seeing their lifeless faces staring back at me...

It just made me want to kill more. Every Covenant I saw...they HAD to die, as painfully as possible...

...Sorry, I didn't mean to get so heavy on you. I've been trying to cut down on that, but the memories are still fresh you know?

[short pause] Yeah, the psych sessions have been going well, but I've still got a ways to go.

I just can't shake the urge to...punch something or shoot something. Been doing it for way too long.

But that's enough about my problems...come here, babe.

Let me lift you up; I don't feel like crouching down to kiss you this time.

[kiss] I'm happy to see you, really. It's been a while since the last time our schedules lined up.

Do the other guys still give you shit for having a 7-foot tall girlfriend? [scoff]

Their loss...I could never date someone that insecure...[kiss]

Remember that day you were calibrating my old MJOLNIR suit, and power went out in the room? [laugh] Riskiest sex I've ever had, but it was worth it.

Listen, we might not get another break like this for a while. Let's make the most of it...

[grunt] Down you go! Now...pants off, Crewman. That's an order.

SFX [unbuckling and taking off pants]

Good boy...and here I thought I was gonna have to punish you, like last time [giggle]

Alright, going back up! [grunt] I think...the wall over HERE would be a good place to fuck you.

SFX [thump] You okay? Didn't hit your head on the wall, did you? Good...

[improv making out]

Suck on my tits...[moan]...Yeah, nice and slow...

[giggle] I hear those moans...don't get TOO excited now!

[improv breast sucking]

Alright baby, stop. I want you inside me now.

Hmmm...it feels like your dick agrees with me! I'll guide you in...

[moan] There we go! Stop me if I thrust too hard, okay?

[improv intercourse]

[grunt] I fucking needed this...I needed YOU...

It was easier to go without sex BEFORE we started dating [giggle]

Now I'm too used to your body, and how amazing it feels.

How does MY body feel, smothering you up against this wall?

[short pause]

[giggle] Good answer.

[improv cont'd]

Are you still good, baby? Not too sore, are you?

Great...[moan]...'cause I'm gonna fucking cum soon.

You're breathing pretty heavily...I know you're close too.

[giggle] Feel me clenching around your cock? You're not going ANYWHERE until you bust inside me.

I see it in your eyes; you don't want to pull out either.

[moan] So what are you waiting for? Give it to me! Now!

[improv to orgasm]

That's right baby, let it all out...

Fuuuck...yes...

[panting]

Damn it babe, your cum is dripping onto the floor...[giggle] I'll clean that up in a minute.

Let me set you down on the bed. Hold on...

[grunt] Whew, that was one hell of a workout! How are you feeling?

[short pause] I'm glad. Can't have you limping out of here, now can we? [giggle]

Huh? SFX [announcement over intercom]

[sigh] Of course our fun had to be cut short...

Well, Crewman, you heard the announcement. [kiss] Better get dressed and return to your post.

SFX [ass smack] I'm gonna miss this ass...

[giggle] Come find me later, okay? I love you.


End file.
